


riptide

by spectre07



Series: you're a lesbian, caitlin snow [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: Caitlin, in a precarious position, thinks of Frost.





	riptide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/gifts).



The events of the last few weeks weighed heavily on Caitlin’s mind. Her doppleganger was causing trouble, both for the team and for Caitlin herself. Her mind was constantly wandering back to icy lips on her own, and it was beginning to affect her work.

“Fine.” Caitlin metaphorically threw her hands in the air. “You win this round, Frost.” She set her book down with more force than necessary, stomping back to her bedroom. Caitlin kept anything even related to sexuality buried deep in her mind where no one, not even she, could access it. She hadn’t had sex since before Ronnie had died, but her doppleganger made her feel like no one ever had before.

She laid down on her bed, thinking of the events of the last few weeks. Her first kiss with a woman, followed by one of the most eye-opening experiences she’d ever had. “I’m straight...aren’t I?” she murmured to herself. She’d only been with men before, after all; but her recent thoughts of her doppelganger said otherwise.

Caitlin closed her eyes, remembering the sensation of Killer Frost on her lap. Her hands on Caitlin, her frigid lips. Her hand drifted lower, toying with the buttons of her jeans. She wanted those lips on her again. She wanted Frost’s hands on her skin; she had been fully clothed during their last encounter, regrettably. If she concentrated hard enough, she could hear Frost’s voice in her ear.

“Don’t be shy, Caity...we both know what you want.”

Caitlin swallowed hard. Even in her imagination, she could practically hear the smirk in Frost’s words. “Fine. Fine. You win again.” she snapped, seemingly to the empty room. She unbuttoned her jeans with shaking hands, pushing them down to her thighs. The cold air hit her unexpectedly, but Caitlin welcomed it. The cold felt like an icy caress on her bare skin.

Her hands skimmed lower; imagining Frost’s voice had given her a shot of confidence. She kicked her jeans off all the way, sliding off her panties after a moment’s hesitation. She tried to imagine what Frost would be doing if she were here. Probably quipping about her lack of activity, she thought. Caitlin shook her head, shifting her focus to the memory of her night at the bar. She could almost feel Frost’s lips on her neck again, leaving so many marks. She’d been hesitant to shower after that, not wanting her doppelganger’s marks to fade. They were seemingly a symbol of ownership, a claim. And Caitlin quite enjoyed being claimed.

Slowly, hesitantly, her hands went even lower. To her surprise, she was already wet; hearing her doppelganger’s voice heated up her entire body and quickened her heart rate. Her eyes fluttered shut, imagining Frost’s fingers where her own were. A soft moan escaped her lips as she curled her fingers inside herself. She could imagine Frost encouraging her (“don’t hold back, Caity, I want to hear you”).

She moaned again, her free hand finding her sweet spot. “Oh, Frost…” she breathed, rubbing faster. Her room faded away; everything around Caitlin faded away. Nothing mattered but Frost and the bliss she was feeling.

Her breath was coming faster now, alternating between Frost’s name and moans of ecstasy. Never in her life would Caitlin have thought she’d be begging for her villainous doppelganger to fuck her, but here she was. Her fingers moved even faster, hearing Frost’s soft words in her ear again (“you look so good like this, Caity, beg for me, say my name”).

She imagined Frost kissing her again like she did in the bar, imagined her tongue doing heavenly things to her, and she was pushed over the edge, crying out her doppelganger’s name. Her back arched, and all she felt was icy bliss.

“Frost, Frost, oh God, Frost…” Caitlin panted, slowly coming down from her high. She laid there, reveling in the euphoria she felt.

When she regained her ability to form coherent thought, Caitlin Snow was aware of two things.

1\. She may not be as straight as she believed.  
2\. She was making one final trip to Earth-2, and she was going to finally get what she wanted from Killer Frost.


End file.
